Desahogo
by Athena Weasley
Summary: Ginny siempre ha sido fuerte y Harry lo sabe, eso siempre lo maravilló, pero también sabe que es sano desahogarse y hará lo posible para que ella llore y poder empezar a planear su vida juntos. 100% H/G


_*Reeditado 15/09/2009. Estoy empezando a reeditar mis historias. Solo cambio algunas frases que no me gustaron y corrijo faltas y ese tipo de cosas. Divido los párrafos largos en cortos para que sea más fácil la lectura. La verdad este fic no me gusta mucho últimamente. Pero como algunos lo tienen en favoritos no quise quitarlo. Athena.  
_

* * *

**Declaimer: Obviamente todo es de JK y demás empresarios multimillonarios.**

**Sumary: Ginny siempre ha sido fuerte y Harry lo sabe, eso siempre lo maravilló, pero también sabe que es sano desahogarse y hará lo posible para que ella llore y poder empezar a planear su vida juntos. 100% H/G**

**Advertencia: Spoilers y lime. Así que están advertidos si no quieren continuar.**

* * *

**DESAHOGO**

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, por lo que lo único que veía eran las florcitas amarillas de las sábanas. Tanteó con su mano derecha la mesa de luz y buscó sus lentes. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama aún somnoliento y posó sus ojos en los afiches naranjas de los Chudley Cannons que tapizaban toda la habitación, luego miró la cama vacía de su mejor amigo. Ron y Hermione habían partido el día anterior rumbo a Australia a buscar a los padres de esta última, los tres habían llegado a tal nivel de entendimiento que no necesitaron palabras para saber que Ron y Hermione necesitaban ir solos y que Harry no dejaría sola a Ginny.

Luego de estar pensando con picardía que estarían haciendo sus amigos ahora que no estaba él en el medio para interrumpirlos, se levantó y tomó la ropa que estaba doblada sobre la silla junto a su cama. Salió de la habitación bostezando, aún era temprano para que la casa retomara la habitual rutina, al llegar al rellano donde se encontraba la habitación de Ginny se detuvo frente a la puerta, se acercó lo más posible para escuchar algún sonido, pero lo único que escuchó fue la pausada respiración de su peligrosa que aún estaba sumida en el sueño.

Siguió camino a la cocina, al entrar se encontró con la persona que esperaba ver, Molly Weasley ya estaba preparando el desayuno para una maratón de personas que no tardarían en despertarse. Harry se acercó a ella y sin pronunciar palabras dejó que la madre de su mejor amigo besara su frente mientras él le sobaba los brazos. En la semana que llevaba en la madriguera se había acostumbrado a las constantes muestras de afectos que la mujer tenía para toda su familia, Hermione y él incluidos. Desde el primer momento comprendió que esa era la forma de salir adelante que tenía la mujer después de haber perdido a su hijo.

—¿Quieres desayunar ahora?

Harry asintió, tenía mucha hambre y no podía esperar que el resto llegara a la mesa, además la comida de la Señora Weasley era siempre apetecible. Molly le acercó el tazón con avena y el jugo de calabazas, mientras terminaba de cocinar el tocino y lo huevos.

—Molly —aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre pero la mujer insistía constantemente—, quería pedirle permiso para llevar a Ginny a Grimmauld Place por un rato.

La madre de la mencionada frunció el seño sin comprender, no le gustaba para nada que alguno de ellos saliera de la propiedad, ya había sido suficiente con que Ron y Hermione se hayan ido a otro país.

—Se que le parecerá extraño —continuó él al ver su expresión— pero tiene que ver con el estado de ánimo de Ginny.

Molly sacó la comida del fuego y se sentó delante de él para escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—No la he visto llorar desde la noche de la batalla.

Ella asintió, sabía a que se refería, su hija en su empeño por sacar a la familia adelante había ahogado la lágrimas que pugnaban por salir cada vez que se hablaba de Fred. Sabía que la muchacha ni siquiera lloraba cuando se encontraba a solas en su cuarto.

—Y creo que nunca lo hará en esta casa, no delante de todos —dijo Molly.

—Por eso quería llevarla a Grimmauld Place.

—Está bien, hijo —se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina—. Gracias.

OoOoO

Poco a poco fueron llegando los habitantes de la casa, desde que había terminado la guerra todos los hijos del matrimonio Weasley se habían quedado en la madriguera, ninguno volvió a sus casas, la necesidad de cercanía los mantenía unidos. La última en bajar fue Ginny que se sentó al lado de Harry y posó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él le pasaba un brazo por la espalda. Todos se habían acostumbrado a la extraña relación que tenían, no habían vuelto a ser novios, no todavía, pero pasaban todo el día juntos y abrazados.

Las ausencias del menor de los varones y de su ahora novia se notaban, ya que era Ron el que más hablaba, el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Molly iba sirviendo la comida a medida que depositaba un beso en la base de la cabeza a cada uno de los comensales, Fleur intentaba ayudarla pero ella le negaba con una simple sonrisa, por lo cual la veela volvía a sentarse junto a su marido sin ofenderse.

Después del desayuno, los dos jóvenes salieron al jardín rumbo al árbol que solían utilizar como refugio, se sentaron como de costumbre, Harry con su espalda contra el tronco y Ginny contra la espalda de él. Ella se sentía bien así, tenerlo abrazándola le daba fuerzas. Aún no habían aclarado su situación, lo que la mantenía un poco en vilo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a entablar una relación como la de hacía un año atrás, aunque ella esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde.

El lago estaba de frente y las suaves ondulaciones del agua en donde se reflejaban los rayos del sol completaban un ambiente de tranquilidad que aún parecía imposible que fuese cierto. Después de cerca de una hora en la que se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras el moreno le brindaban caricias y besos en la coronilla a la pelirroja, Harry se levantó y tomado de la mano de Ginny se encaminó hasta los bordes de la propiedad donde terminaba la protección antiapariciones.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Ya verás —respondió simplemente.

Ella sin más preguntas se dejó guiar por él, sentir su mano apretando la suya era suficiente para seguirlo a cualquier lado. Harry se detuvo de pronto y la tomó por la cintura, de repente sintieron como si un gancho los jalara desde el ombligo. Aparecieron en una plazoleta que la chica no tardó en reconocer, caminaron lentamente hasta la división de las casa 11 y 13 y a medida que se acercaban el número 12 aparecía ante sus ojos. Harry sacó la llave que Kreacher le había entregado el día después de la batalla. Era la primera vez que volvía a la casa de su padrino desde que Ron, Hermione y él habían escapado de los mortífagos.

—¿Amo Harry? —escuchó la voz del elfo al entrar al pasillo.

—Sí, Kreacher, soy yo —le dijo en voz baja por miedo a despertar al cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

El elfo corrió casi a su encuentro, Harry supuso que una semana solo no le había agradado al elfo que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de personas u otros de su misma especie.

—Kreacher ha preparado toda la casa para cuando el amo Harry volviera.

—Muchas, gracias Kreacher —le sonrió—. Pero aún no voy a instalarme, voy a quedarme en la madriguera.

Al notar la cara de desilusión del elfo trató de corregir inmediatamente.

—Pero en unas semanas ya volveré.

El elfo sonrió. Harry miró hacia el resto del pasillo y notó que todo lo vinculado con la casa Slytherin y la magia oscura había desaparecido, se preguntó si todo el resto de la casa estaba de ese modo, de repente se percató que el cuadro de la madre de su padrino no estaba colgado donde siempre.

—¿Qué ha sucedido con el cuadro de la señora Black?

—Como el amo Harry le otorgó a Kreacher la habitación del amo Regulus, Kreacher se llevó todas las pertenencias de la familia Black al cuarto —dijo el elfo bajando los ojos hacia el piso.

Harry se sorprendió y pudo ver lo mismo también en los ojos de Ginny, con todo los hechizos y encantamientos que habían probado durante años para retirar el cuadro, el elfo lo había podido hacer sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Definitivamente su espacie estaba totalmente subestimada.

—Ha sido una muy buena idea —lo felicitó y el elfo sonrió enormemente.

Kreacher volvió a la cocina tarareando en voz baja y el pelinegro guió a Ginny por las escaleras hasta el living, al entrar se comprobó que el elfo había cambiado toda la casa.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Ginny.

—Quería tener un tiempo solos para los dos —le dijo Harry aunque esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero no podemos —se detuvo de frente al chico—, no puedo dejar sola a mi mamá y a mi familia...

—Ellos estarán bien, no les pasará nada si por unas horas estás aquí.

—Pero mi mamá se va a preocupar...

—Ya le avisé y está de acuerdo —le dijo mientras la guiaba al sillón.

Harry se recostó sobre el sofá de dos plazas y empujó a Ginny hacia él acomodándola a un costado suyo para quedar los dos recostados.

—Para recostarnos aquí podríamos habernos quedado en el árbol que acostumbramos.

—No, porque el árbol está en la madriguera y tú necesitabas salir de ahí.

—¿Por qué?

El ojiverde respiró profundo, era hora de llevar adelante su plan. Le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y apoyó su frente a la de ella.

—Mi amor —Ginny se estremeció ante esas dos palabras que hacía un año que no escuchaba de esos labios—, yo se que eres fuerte, todos lo sabemos, tu familia también. Ellos están agradecidos por tu entereza y por tu dedicación, pero también querrían que te dedicaras unos minutos para ti.

Él retiró sus manos de la cara y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazó mientras el aroma a flores que tanto amaba penetraba en sus sentidos, ella colocó su rostro en el hueco del cuello del chico.

—Se como te sientes, la perdida de un ser querido afecta demasiado, más cuando es inesperada, a mi me sucedió lo mismo con Sirius. Fred era muy joven para morir —Ginny se removió incomoda entre los brazos de Harry ante la mención de su hermano3. Yo también siento su perdida, era mucho más que un amigo, era un hermano, toda tu familia es mi familia. Siempre te va doler su ausencia, siempre lo vas a extrañar, pero te prometo que mejora, pero tienes que empezar por aceptarlo.

Ella despegó su cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry pudo notar que nuevas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero la pelirroja hacía esfuerzos porque no cayeran.

—No contengas esas lágrimas, necesitas llorarlo como todos lo hemos hecho, llorar no te hará menos fuerte. Necesitas llorar a Fred y a todas las personas que querías.

Ginny negaba con su cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a demostrar esa clase de debilidad. A Harry se le partía el corazón de verla así.

—Vamos no las retengas —le susurró al oído mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Ella no supo si fueron los brazos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo o el aliento en su pído, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran. Mientras las gotas de su suave llanto caían rodando por su mejillas sintió que todo lo sucedido en la batalla caía sobre su cuerpo.

Pudo ver a Percy entrando en el Gran Salón con el cuerpo de Fred en brazos y como toda su familia corría a su encuentro. Volvió a escuchar el grito desgarrador de su madre al ver a su hijo sin vida mientras su padre lo tomaba en brazos, George cayendo de rodillas al enterarse que su mitad ya no estaba en ese mundo. A Bill reteniendo a Percy entre sus brazos para evitar que corriera tras los mortifagos en una misión suicida, mientras Charlie era alejado por un George que no quería ser abrazado. Se acordó de ella misma estática parada frente a toda su familia sin poder mover un músculo y luego salir corriendo para buscar a Ron, mientras uno de sus hermanos, no recordaba cual, la traía de vuelta al comedor.

Recordó los cuerpos de Lupin y Tonks y sintió nuevamente la impotencia y el dolor ante la orfandad de Teddy. Todavía veía a Neville arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de Colin, quien había sido su amigo desde primer año. Entonces recordó el más terrible de sus sentimientos, el dolor más desgarrador que había sentido hasta el momento, Harry sin vida en los brazos de Hagrid. No supo cuando sus leves lágrimas se habían transformado en un llanto copioso. Luego de varios minutos en que solo escuchaba los sonidos que emitían sus propios sollozos y a Harry que le susurraba en los oídos un _"llora, mi vida, llora"_ incesantemente, pudo decir algunas palabras.

—Lo extraño... lo extraño mucho —Harry se cayó para dejarla hablar mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo— ¿Có... Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin él? ¿Y George? ¿Viste como se encuentra George? Yo no se que hacer... Y Lupin y Tonks, dejaron a Teddy solo, Remus era mi profesor preferido y Tonks era mi amiga —lloró con aún más fuerza—. ¿Cómo voy vivir sin todos ellos, sin Fred?

—No se mi vida, no se, pero todos estamos juntos y yo estoy a tu lado.

—Tú —recordó nuevamente el episodio—, yo no se que hubiera hecho si tú... —no pudo terminar la frase— Cuando te vi en brazos de Hagrid... oh por Merlín Harry, yo creí que me moriría en ese mismo momento.

—Shhh, estoy aquí, perdóname, no quería hacerte daño pero era necesario.

Le tomó la cara nuevamente entre sus manos para ver sus hermosos ojos avellanas que estaban irritados por el llanto y la besó. La besó como había ansiado durante casi un año, como anhelaba desde el mismo momento en que volvió a abrazarla. Ella correspondió con deseo, el mismo deseo que él, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza desesperada y atropellada por la urgencia del amor contenido durante tanto tiempo. Se besaron durante largos minutos, pero el roce de sus labios ya no era suficiente para demostrar el ansia y el amor que sentían.

Harry la tornó suavemente hasta colocarla debajo suyo, mientras besaba su cuello lentamente, tan lentamente que a Ginny le parecía la tortura más deliciosa que había probado en su vida. Ella enredó sus manos en su pelo azabache, ese pelo incorregible que le hacía cosquillas entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba su nuca, él exhaló un gemido de excitación que produjo más calor en ella.

La pelirroja colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de él y lo acarició por debajo de la camisa haciendo que él se estremeciera. Él acarició tembloroso e inseguro el contorno de la cintura por encima de la blusa con una de sus manos y la otra la dirigió hacia las suaves ondulaciones de su pecho, suavemente pasó uno de sus dedos sobre ellos y ella tembló bajo su cuerpo, su reacción lo alentó a seguir con sus caricias. Volvió a repetir la caricia y esta vez el temblor fue acompañado de una exhalación que rozó en su oreja haciéndolo estremecer. Ella sonrió nerviosa al darse cuenta.

Sus labios comenzaron el descenso hasta los hombros, lo cuales le resultaron deliciosos, suaves y pecosos. Subió durante algunos segundos a su boca nuevamente para comprobar que aún estaba cálida. Ella besó sus mejillas que estaban calientes y sonrosadas. Se acercó hasta sus ojos cerrados y depositó suaves besos en sus párpados antes de dejarlo seguir con el camino, él recorrió nuevamente el cuello y los hombros, estaba totalmente extasiado por el calor que el cuerpo de su pelirroja desprendía.

Bajo nuevamente por su piel hasta llegar al borde del escote de la blusa, siguió besándola rumbo hacia el sur sobre la ropa hasta su abdomen, guiado por el instinto de sentirla más cerca, allí levantó un poco la tela que cubría su estómago y dejó que su lengua reconociera el territorio. Ella se estremeció al sentir la humedad de la boca de su novio cerca de su intimidad, él empezó a subir, pero esta vez directamente por la piel pálida mientras que con sus manos subía la tela de la remera, Ginny se dejó quitar la prenda y se sintió algo expuesta e incómoda, por lo que él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Ver el torso de su novio cerca suyo la incitó a acercar su boca hacia la piel desnuda. Harry aceptó gustoso los besos de su chica y lo demostró cuando de su garganta se escaparan sonidos guturales, cerró los ojos ante la sensación y al mismo tiempo acaricio nuevamente los contornos de la piel descubierta alternando las caricias con besos, provocando que ella emitiera suspiros retumbando en todos los sentidos de su novio. Cerca de su intimidad sintió como crecía la excitación de Harry y eso la hizo pegarse más a su cuerpo comenzando a hacer ligeros movimientos que fueron acompañados por él. El pelinegro acercó su rostro al de ella y la miró profundamente.

—¿Quieres continuar? —le dijo con un tono de voz exaltado y entrecortado.

—Si —dijo apenas audible y con la respiración acelerada.

OoOoO

La habitación estaba envuelta en penumbras. La suave brisa que corría las cortinas de la ventana dejaba entrever dos siluetas recostadas y abrazadas. Brindándose amor.

—Harry —Ginny susurró en su oído mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

Él la estrechó aún más junto a él y se perdió en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Ella le respondió con un beso apasionado.

Ambos estaban envueltos en una danza que experimentaban por primera vez, que los maravillaba y los extasiaba, que los llenaba de sensaciones. De a poco subieron el ritmo acercándose a la culminación de aquella nueva experiencia.

—Te amo —le dijo Harry en el oído con la voz entrecortada mientras los moviemientos se volvían más erráticos y acelerados.

Ginny se estaba acercando a su clímax y las palabras del hombre de su vida la ayudaban a llegar más fácilmente.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

Se sentían totalmente transportado a un nuevo mundo, uno donde solo los dos existían, donde compartían el amor que se sentían y donde sus cuerpos se unían en perfecta armonía, en donde se transformaban en un solo ser.

Ginny llegó a su culminación y comenzó a temblar en su brazos experimentando la liberación de su cuerpo. Segundos después Harry la acompañó. Se desplomó sobre su cuerpo respirando dificultosamente.

—Te amo mucho— la miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Estás llorando?

—Si, pero esta vez de felicidad.

La abrazó fuertemente y se acomodó a su costado, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Creo que tu plan de ayudarme a desahogarme ha funcionado —rió ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

—Realmente esta no era mi intención —la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ginny frunció el ceño fingiendo no creerle, entonces el muchacho se vengó haciéndole cosquillas. Ella reía intentando pararlo, pero no lograba sacar las manos del chico.

—Esta bien, esta bien, te creo, te creo —dijo en el medio de carcajadas.

La besó de nuevo.

—De verdad, no era realmente mi intención, pero creo que resultó mucho mejor de lo planeado —dijo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No quedó exactamente como lo tenía en la cabeza, pero bue... **

**Gracias a todos los que hicieron el esfuerzo de leer y doble gracias al que deja review.**

**Athena  
**


End file.
